darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brundt the Chieftain/dialogue
Note: The title "Far-strider" in the dialogue only appears after completing the hard Fremennik Province Tasks Dialogue 1. Ask about a seal of passage. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well, if it isn't Player Far-strider. I've heard of your exploits on Lunar Isle! *'Player:' Already? News really does travel fast! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Thank you so very much, I think we can really make progress now. *'Player:' No worries. I am pleased I could help. 2. Ask about the war against the daggermouths. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Player Far-strider! The mother is defeated and the colony is under control once more! This is a joyous day for the mighty Fremennik and their allies! 3. Ask about the birthday feast. *'Player:' Did you enjoy the birthday feast? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' That I did, Player Far-strider. Thank you again. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Would you like to hear the stories again? 3.1. The muster before you remembered the mysterious mage, please. (Opens cutscene) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' It happened fifteen years ago, when I was young and foolish. We were gathering an adventuring party... *'Young Brundt:' Glad you made it! *'Prince Vargas:' Wouldn't miss it, friend. Always eager to face danger and slay its minions. *'Young Brundt:' Don't forget why we're here. We need to find that last tablet, so Peer can complete the text of the prophecy. *'Prince Vargas:' Of course; to stand by when adventure beckons is no mark of a hero! *'Player:' Wait a moment: are you saying that King Vargas was a yeti, even then? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' You're right! I remember now - he was still a human like the rest of us. *'Young Mawnis:' Hail! I thought I had missed you. The seas have been terrible. *'Young Brundt:' Not to worry, we wouldn't have left without you. *'Young Mawnis:' Allow me to introduce my kinsman, Nial Swiftfling of Jatizso. There is nobody better with a throwing axe. *'Young Brundt:' You have kin on Jatizso? Is this the one your sister ran off to marry? *'Nial Swiftfling:' That is I. It's an honour, Brundt Chieftainsen. *'Young Brundt:' Hold! Who goes there? *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Good day, Brundt of Rellekka. I hear you're gathering adventurers. *'Young Brundt:' I am. It will be perilous; you may not want to come. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' That's exactly why I want to come. Fighters should never travel without a healer, and I am the best herbalist of my clan. *'Young Brundt:' Your clan? Are you of Hamal's people - the ones who came from the mountains near here? *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' My name is Asleif. Hamal is my father. *'Young Brundt:' This changes things. Your father will not appreciate you being here and, honestly, nor should I. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Brundt, sir, you need my help. I have the skill and ingredients for many kinds of food and potions. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' My father does not know I am here, nor my betrothed. I just want to do some good with my skills before I am married. *'Young Brundt:' Fine, you are welcome to join us. Let's not waste any more time standing around here. 3.2. At the Fishing Guild. (Opens cutscene) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We were defeated. To this day I don't know how we escaped, but there we were, outside the Fishing Guild. *'Player:' The Fishing Guild? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Are you interrupting me? *'Player:' No sir. *'Young Brundt:' Well, that was a disaster. Who has the tablet? *'Young Mawnis:' The tablet? My kinsman loses his mind in a cave and you're worried about a piece of stone? *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Calm, everyone; I need to concentrate. Your Highness, this may hurt a little. *'Prince Vargas:' Aaarrgghhhhh! *'Young Brundt:' Vargas, you milksop. Be quiet! *'Young Brundt:' I'm sorry, Mawnis. I mean nothing against your brother. It's just that the whole endeavour was for naught if we've lost that tablet. *'Young Mawnis:' Clearly none of us have it, unless you plan to accuse us of hiding it. *'Prince Vargas:' Will you two stop arguing? I'm dying or worse from this forsaken curse, and all you can do is bicker about your own problems! *'Young Mawnis:' You suffer the curse, but you can't spare a thought for my sister whose partner was already consumed by it. *'Young Mawnis:' You, Brundt, you'd have me down as a thief! I'll take no more of this. *'Prince Vargas:' This is your fault, Brundt. I hope you never find your prize: let that be payment for the suffering you've caused. 3.3. The muster, including the mysterious mage. (Opens cutscene) *'Brundt the Chieftain:' It was fifteen years ago, when I was young and foolish. We were gathering an adventuring party... *'Young Brundt:' Glad you made it! *'Prince Vargas:' Wouldn't miss it, friend. Always eager to face danger and slay its minions. *'Player:' I know this bit. Could we skip on to the new part? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Right, yes. I forget how the young people of today tend not to appreciate tales. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Hold on... *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Mawnis. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Nial. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Is that better? Asleif is about to arrive. *'Player:' Yes, that's a bit better, thank you. *'Young Brundt:' Hold! Who goes there? *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Good day, Brundt of Rellekka. I hear you're gathering adventurers. *'Player:' She's Asleif, daughter of Hamal. She's eager to help and, eventually, she persuades you to let her. Is that about it? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' I have never known someone of so little patience. I will skip ahead. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' Brundt, sir, you need my help. I have the skill and ingredients for many kinds of food and potions. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' My father does not know I am here, nor my betrothed. I just want to do some good with my skills before I am married. *'Young Brundt:' Fine, you are welcome to join us. Let's not waste any more time standing around here. *'Mysterious mage:' Wait! *'Young Brundt:' Who are you? What do you mean by delaying us? *'Mysterious mage:' I'm here to offer my services. To travel without a mage would be...unwise. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' A mage? I cannot work with a mage! *'Mysterious mage:' Of course you can, dear. I know how your people feel about the over-reliance on tools and tricks. I can assure you that magic is no trick; it is instead a skill that I have perfected over a lifetime. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' My father will never accept such an argument. *'Mysterious mage:' Do you accept the argument? You have already said that your father does not know you are here. *'Asleif Hamalsdotter:' No, I suppose I cannot argue against it. I understand the benefits that magic can bring. *'Young Brundt:' Well, I do not like it. Answer me this, mage: do you craft runes? *'Mysterious mage:' Hmm... *'Mysterious mage:' No, of course not. Runecrafting is for the gods, not mortals. *'Young Brundt:' Very well. I suppose we could have you along and see how it goes. Come, let's get a move on. *'Player:' I can't believe you fell. 'No, Chief, I wouldn't dream of crafting runes.' I wouldn't be surprised if she was from Lunar Isle. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well, I see that now! At the time it was- *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Oh, I don't need to justify myself to you. 3.4. No, thanks. *'Player:' No, thanks. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' I'll be here if you change your mind. 4. Talk about something else. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Hello again, brother Player. I hope your travels have brought you wealth and joy! What compels you to visit me on this day? 4.1. I just came to say hello. *'Player:' I just came to say hello. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well met, brother Player. It is always good to see your face in glorious Rellekka once more! 4.2. Do you have any quests? *'Player:' Do you have any quests? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Not at the moment, Player Far-strider. Rest assured, should your services to the Fremennik be required, I will call upon you. 4.3. Nice hat! *'Player:' Nice hat! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Aye, that it is, brother Player. Should you desire one of your own, you should go to Skulgrimen's shop and see what they have available! 4.4. Can I hear the history of your people? *'Player:' Can I hear the history of your people? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Why, of course, Player Far-strider! Do not say 'your people' like that, for you are now a Fremennik yourself! What did you want to hear of? 4.4.1. Tell me of the finding of Koschei *'Player:' I'm interested in finding out about that mysterious warrior I fought as part of Thorvalds' combat trial. His name is Koschei I believe. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Ah... the deathless one... We do not even know if Koschei is his name, when we found him he had no memory, he was simply repeating that single word. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Whatever happened to him must have rattled his soul so hard that his memory ran away from him, and he has not yet found it's hiding place. *'Player:' So how exactly did you find him? *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well, it was a raiding party like any other. We had just struck one of the smaller northern islands to harvest supplies by combat, as our laws allow, *'Brundt the Chieftain:' when we saw a figure in the icey waters. As we were at least a 3 week sail from any port, and saw no other ships nearby, he must have been there some time. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We could not leave someone to the cold death of the ocean, even an outerlander, so we fished him aboard. He muttered continually, but his words made no sense. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' He had no clothes or possessions with him, and he seemed to have been burnt somehow before he had landed in the water. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' I cannot help but wonder what burnt him, for as you may have seen, he is incredibily powerful and resistant to damage by any means I know of! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Anyway, we decided to bring him back to Rellekka, for he did not seem of good health or sound mind, and simply repeated the word Koschei over and over. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Yrsa tended to him for many weeks, until one day it was as though a new soul had entered his burnt and broken body. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' He suddenly left her house on day, fully healed, and able to speak to us as though nothing had happened to him. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' He still had no recollection of how he had come to be in the icey ocean, or of who he was, or where he had come from, but this did no matter to us or him. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' He took his trials of adulthood, as you did, and has been a boon to our clan ever since. Someday I fear he may regain his memory, and leave us for his past... *'Brundt the Chieftain:' But I will always respect any decision he decides to make should that day ever come upon us. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Until then, he is more than welcome to stay here. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' So, Player Far-strider, was there anything more you wished to hear? 4.4.2. Tell me of the lands to the North *'Player:' I would like to hear of the lands across the ocean to the North. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well, I think the best thing for you would be to go to the docks and ask to join one of our longboats on a journey. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' My affairs are concentrated mostly on Rellekka, so my knowledge is not great, but I will happily share what little I do know with you, Player Far-strider. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' North of this town the atmosphere becomes bitterly cold. There are a number of small inhabited islands that we have sea routes with. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' The largest of these is possibly Miscellania, although I fear that there has been some recent incident with their monarch, but I don't know the details. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' There is also of course the island of the moon clan, who change with the tides. They are our bitterest enemies, and we are currently at war with them. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' They are an evil people, equally cursed and blessed by the magic in their blood. Beyond those islands, there is the large frozen wasteland we call Acheron. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' It is an inhospitable land, and you will need an agile and sturdy body just to keep alive in its perils. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' As I say, my knowledge outside of this town is rather limited, and I know no more than this. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Was there anything else you wished to hear tell of? 4.4.3. Tell me of the outerlanders *'Player:' I would like to hear a little of the history between the Fremenniks and the outerlanders. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Ah, now that is something I know a great deal about. Believe it or not, all outerlanders were once originally Fremenniks. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' When first man came to these lands all were Fremenniks, and followed our ways. We lived a happy life, and never settled in one place for long. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We travelled by boat along the coastlines, never taking more from the land than could be regrown by the same time in the following year. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' However, many moons past, some of our tribesmen were weary of constantly travelling the lands, and decided to build themselves permanent homes. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Unfortunately, the other races that had also migrated here did not like this. They waged war against us at every opportunity. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We were driven mostly to the coastlines, where we could escape by boat when attacked. Remember, at this time we had no real way to defend against constant attack. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Then one day one of our Seers, whose name has been lost in the telling of this tale, discovered a cave full of strange rocks. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' This rock would never be consumed, no matter how much we took, and sparkled at its peak, and broke off in small and regular sized chunks when mined. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Stranger than this, we found that these rocks would become filled with power when taken to certain places across this land! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' There was a terrible argument in our tribe! Some said that we should take as many of these rocks as we could, and use them in defending against our enemies' attacks! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Others said that we had found a place that belonged only to the gods, and that should we steal what was not ours we would find only torment and misery. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We voted on this, and decided that it was in the best interests of the tribe to leave these strange rocks where they lay, for the gods can be spiteful and cruel, *'Brundt the Chieftain:' especially to those who do not treat them with the respect they desire. Some of our number refused to accept this ruling by our council however. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' They began to mine these rocks, and set up transport systems to various places of power that enchanted them. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' They even created temples at each of those places! This was going too far! We had no choice, but to expel them from our tribe forever! *'Brundt the Chieftain:' We turned our backs upon them, and let them know they would never be welcome back to our tribes until they had released themselves from the rocks. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' This is the tale of how the outerlanders came about; through stealing from the gods, and from betraying our ideals. This is why we show them no trust. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Was there something else you wished to hear? 4.4.4. Don't tell me anything *'Player:' Actually, history isn't really my thing. *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Well let me know should you wish to hear our lore and histories. We value them highly. Special dialogue This dialogue appears when interrupting a memory cutscene *'Brundt the Chieftain:' Are you listening to me? Don't ask for a story and then interrupt me!